


I Love You

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: I love you so much 💗 💓 💛 ♥
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, Original Poems, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

I love you when you're sad. I love you when you're happy, I love you when you're tired, I love you when you're thoughtful. I love your strength, your spirit, your ideas and most importantly I love you for you. Your my life, Yao. 🦅🇺🇸


	2. I envy you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao's poem for Alfred

I envy your strength, I envy your cheerfulness, I envy your willingness to bounce back after everything that's ever happened to you. I envy your love for me because no matter how much I try to tell you that I'm unworthy of your love, you always find someway to make everything okay in the end. You always stayed by my side and do everything in your power just to keep me safe and just to make me smile. And for all that you have done I can finally say thank you for everything and that I will love you forever. Wǒ ài nǐ qīn'ài de (I love you darling)


End file.
